


Perfectly Fake

by thethirdwxy



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirdwxy/pseuds/thethirdwxy
Summary: After Reah Genovese is sent by her father to infiltrate the FIB in Los Santos with the help of her distant cousin, Lester Crest, she's pretty upset. Flying to the opposite side of the country for five months away from her home in Liberty City is the last straw, and she's pretty damn sure she'll never take part in anything like this again once it's finished. Nevertheless, it turns out Los Santos isn't exactly how she pictured it, and neither are the people in it, including two in particular she has no choice but to become drawn to.
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Original Female Character(s), Michael De Santa/You, Trevor Philips/Original Female Character(s), Trevor Philips/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. I'm pretty new to posting GTAV fanfiction, especially on this website, but I'm certainly not new to the fandom itself. I sometimes post occasional works on Wattpad, but decided to give this a go. I simply adore the characters in the game, the infamous Unholy Trinity in particular, but I've got a soft spot for our favourite snake himself, Michael De Santa. This is my attempt at a multi-chapter story with our favourite boys, feel free to leave comments or criticism below.  
> Unfortunately, I own none of these characters, other than Reah herself. All credit goes to Rockstar Games.

Being put on a second flight in just over a week wasn’t unusual for Reah. She’s more or less come to expect that whenever she’d return from wherever-the-hell she was sent, she’d be put on another plane more or less as soon as possible to go to another city for a couple of days. It was all exciting at first, jetting off to different locations in North America. She enjoyed it so much she hardly even considered it a job, but then came the pressure. Her father was extremely protective of his business, even more-so than his only daughter, and if every job wasn’t done to his standard, there’d be hell to pay when she returned home. 

Nevertheless, although this second flight was nothing to bat an eyelid for her, the location and the duration of this particular trip certainly was. An odd hour or two was common, but a four hour flight to the other side of the country was something Ria Genovese would probably consider  _ way _ out of her job description. 

_ “Per l’amor di Dio, Reah. How do you expect this business to keep running if you don’t do as I say?” Lucenzo Genovese pinched the bridge of his nose, pacing the length of his study as his daughter sat in front of him, arms crossed in frustration.  _

_ “Papá, I’m not flying that distance. I’m not some errand-girl that you can pawn off into doing the little stupid jobs!” _

_ “This ain’t a ‘little stupid job’ Reah! This is a big fuckin’ deal and if you’re not cooperating then I ain’t havin’ you in the family business anymore!” _

_ “Why can’t you get Giorgio or Luca to do them?!”  _

_ “Because they already have jobs and you know this! You’re bein’ difficult now.” _

_ Reah sighed loudly, staring at the rain as it raced down the large window panes that let dull light into the cramped room.  _

_ “It’s a five month job Papá, I just don’t know if I’m ready for it all yet.” _

_ Lucenzo smiled slightly, finally sitting in the plush red chair opposite his daughter, clasping his hands together. _

_ “Reah, amore, you know how much my business means to me. I wouldn’t send you if I wasn’t completely confident in what you do..” _

Looking back on the conversation as she shifted uncomfortably in the planes small seats, Reah was almost one hundred percent sure her father had said that just to butter her up and convince herself that going to the other side of the country for five months wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all. She respected that her family business was extremely important, and she cared about her livelihood more than she dared admit, but all of this seemed just a tad drastic, not to mention extremely risky. 

_ “There’s all sorts of crooks, even worse than here in Liberty City. Just be careful. I know you can take care of yourself.” _

Since she was young, Reah couldn’t remember a time her father hadn’t told her she could look after herself. Growing up with two older brothers hardly helped the situation. The Genovese family had always preferred males, as they were ‘able heirs’ to take over the business. The way they talked about it made it seem like a noble bank, not a crime family that headed Liberty City. The place was crawling with relations she’d never met, always headlining the news for some reason or another. At least half were in prison. 

As the sunlight finally broke through the dull clouds, she squinted at the scenery below. Dusty deserts were beginning to become less sparse, with more and more buildings coming into view.

The dusty yellow suddenly turned to shades of green, as below her, Reah’s eyes focused on a much more urban setting of high rise buildings, flash houses and speeding cars. Los Santos was exactly how she’d imagined it to be. 

_ “You find this guy, okay?” Her father said, handing her a heavy file with a picture of a man on the front, along with what was presumably his address. Reah raised an eyebrow at the paper.  _

_ “Uh, this guy is the big threat?” She asked, suppressing the laughter that threatened to release itself. Lucenzo shook his head.  _

_ “No, that’s the only legitimate guy who can help you take down the threat. The guy we’re after is called Steve Haines, FIB agent over in Los Santos. Shady bastardo, got a lot of information that could damage us.” _

_ “And how do you know this guy can actually help us?” _

_ “I spoke to him. He’s a distant relation of your mother, Lester Crest. Find him and you can go from there.” _

Lester Crest. Your third cousin twice-removed. The man that was going to help you infiltrate the FIB in no less than five months. The red sign above your head lit up, indicating seatbelts had to be rebuckled as the plane would be hitting tarmac fairly soon. Los Santos for five months, attempting to gain access to a multi-million dollar organisation with some of the highest-tech security in the world with a man you’d never even met. This was going to be an interesting job, at least you could take that as a positive.


	2. Chapter 2

Los Santos International Airport was, as Reah expected, complete chaos. There were people everywhere, running round attempting to catch departing flights, stood round every corner glued to their phones and blocking exits, even huddled on the floor in groups of two or three, legs sprawled out so that Reah almost had an unwelcome visit to the medic bay much sooner than she would have preferred. 

The muffled voice of the woman announcing incoming air traffic was a constant droning in the ears of waiting passengers, and the place was so loud Reah could barely hear the poor woman who was attempting to take her coffee order from a small kiosk adequately named ‘Bean Machine’. The place was surrounded with a few wooden chairs and tables, little plants surrounding the closed off area which made it seem much more serene than the area in which it was located. 

While she was waiting, Reah felt a sharp push that caught her off balance, gripping onto the edge of the wooden counter for support. Her head to see where the offending shove had come from, to see a man desperately attempting to pull his large suitcase through the tiny gap Bean Machine provided for customers to get through. 

“Hey, you just hit me, maybe be a little more aware next time?” Reah said to the man, as his eyes looked up to meet hers. He scoffed and looked away, finally managed to pull the huge bag through, hitting her ankle on the way past. She stared into his back as he walked away briskly, crossing her arms in annoyance. People in Liberty City were kind of rude, but they were never that impolite. 

Her attention was caught once more by a small cough from the woman at the kiosk, who handed her a steaming cup of coffee in a brown paper cup. Reah smiled at the woman, accepting it gratefully as the woman returned a polite nod. 

“Sugar and milk are over on that counter” She explained, as Reah retreated away with a thanks. 

“Oh, and Ma’am..” She heard the woman shout from behind her, as she turned to face the kiosk once more. “This is Los Santos, that kinda’ thing happens all the time..” she nodded to the same man who’d knocked into her seconds before, now tapping away furiously on his phone in the corner of the sectioned off area. “You’ll have to get used to it, or this is gonna be a  _ long _ trip for you..” She offered a weak smile. 

Reah sighed internally, before flashing a wide smile in return. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind..”

The walk out of the airport wasn’t nearly as perilous as the journey through the arrivals lounge and security had been, but there was still the same noisy atmosphere that followed her throughout.  _ Must just be the city _ , she thought, hoisting her large duffel bag further up her shoulder and followed the sign that read ‘ _ drop offs _ ’ in large yellow letters. Heading up the stairs, she was finally met with bright sunshine beating down from the cloud-less sky. It was almost suffocating compared to the cool air conditioning that was constantly blowing on her face from outside, but at least there were far less people in her way outside. Squinting and holding a hand up to her face, she made out a string of yellow taxi cabs parked not too far away from where she was standing. Retrieving the piece of paper her father had given her out of her jeans pocket, she read off the address once more to herself before making her way over to the parked vehicles. 

No sooner had she reached a cab where the driver seemed to be reading a newspaper, the screech of tyres could be heard from her left, along with the blaring radio pumping out heavy rock music. Her head whipped round to see a balding man hop out of a large red truck and circle to the other side, opening the passenger door to an older man with greasy black hair and a darker complexion, who was sporting a variety of nasty cuts and bruises across her bare chest and torso. 

“Run. You’re free.” The gruff voice of the balding man almost made Reah jump, as he spoke quickly. 

“B-but my family is here..” The other guy whimpered, looking at the floor of the dusty vehicle as she watched the scene unfold. This reminded her of the work her father and brothers did, although in this place secrecy was evidently not as much of a concern. 

“Your family is probably the ones who got you fucking in here, alright?” The man said, more harshly this time. His accent wasn’t the same as the coffee lady you’d spoken to earlier, so he couldn’t be from round here.

“Now look, trust no one, alright? You’re alone now.” His voice softened slightly, as he gestured for the man to exit the truck. 

“Really?” The older man asked, hesitantly, almost as if he was afraid of the response. Should she be doing something right now? This event seemed nothing but shady. 

“Yeah really, now c’mon, let’s go, fuck off..”

The injured man still looked mildly confused, but within a split second, the driver grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the passenger seat, not looking back as the injured party fell painfully to the floor. 

Reah’s gaze shifted to the whimpering man on the ground to the other guy, who had now shifted over to the drivers side and started up the engine. His hair was thinning drastically on the top, and from what she could see of his clothes, they looked like they’d not been washed in god knows how long. She only noticed she’d captured his attention when her blue eyes met his dark brown ones as he pulled forward slowly in his truck, giving what she could only describe as a predatory smirk. His thick eyebrows were almost permanently furrowed, and the she noticed a small scar on his upper lip. This was definitely the type of guy she’d expect to be caught up whatever the fuck just happened in front of her. 

“Need a ride, sweetcheeks?” He asked, his rough tone contrasting against the seemingly innocent pet name. 

“Uhm, n-no thanks, I’ve got a cab already booked..” She lied, hoisting her bag further up her shoulder nervously, giving her best attempt at a polite smile back. 

He shrugged, before sending her a wink and pressing hard on the accelerator, driving off at an alarming speed, leaving tyre smoke in his wake. Reah let out a deep exhale, before turning back to the cab she was about to get in. The driver had put down his paper and was now looking at her expectantly through the open window.

“Where you headin’?” He spoke with a thick Latin American accent, she couldn’t quite pin the exact location.

“Uh, Muerietta Heights please..” She replied, clambering into the back of the cab and setting the large bag down onto the seat next to her. He nodded quietly, before pulling off and exiting the airport onto a busy freeway. 

In some ways, Los Santos wasn’t entirely different from Liberty City. It was still bustling with people and cars down every road they turned, there were still heavy industrial areas built up, and there was still trash and graffiti littering the streets. The only real difference was the weather, and the fact they were around 3000 miles apart. 

The cab ride was only around 20 minutes, but the location he;d stopped outside was much less appealing. Run down houses lined each side of the narrow street, trash cans that had been kicked over were strewn in the middle of the road, and a less than inviting wire fence presented itself outside the very address she’d been sent to, along with various other security signs. She sighed heavily, before pulling out a few twenty dollar bills. 

“This should cover it..” She said, as the driver nodded and smiled as she exited the vehicle. The yellow cab pulled away, and soon disappeared round the corner. Reah was alone, standing in front of a small house that didn’t look that welcoming. She pulled the paper out of her back pocket once more. Yep, this was the house, and this was the guy she was expecting to see behind the door. 

As she climbed the mossy steps to the front door, she became faintly aware of how many cameras there were around her. Jesus, this guy sure was paranoid. How many people did he have after him?

Reah raised her fist to knock hesitantly on the oak door, but was stopped when she heard an abrupt buzzing sound and the crackle of what sounded like some sort of intercom. Her eyes flitted round, but before she could identify where the sound had emitted from, a nasally voice sounded through the silence. 

“Door’s open.”

Reah looked up at the large camera that was pointing directly at her, before turning the rusty handle slightly and allowing the front door to open slowly.

The first thing that stood out to her about the house was how much security equipment there actually was in here. Metal cladding surrounded the ‘foyer’, as the door clicked shut behind her. Various newspaper articles littered the floor, along with other items from shoes to statues that were displayed on haphazard shelves. 

Making her way through the archway, she greeted with a shabby looking bed and another balding man sat in front of it in a wheelchair. He donned glasses and was fairly overweight, looking at her skeptically as he wheeled closer to her. 

“Lester Crest..” He said quickly, holding his hand out for her to shake. “It seems we’re distantly related by some means..” 

“Reah Genovese..” She replied, grasping his hand and shaking it firmly. 

“Set your bag down anywhere for now and let’s talk business.” He continued, turning in his chair and wheeling over to a large computer screen with various smaller ones dotted around it. This guy seemed even shadier than the rough dude at the airport. Reah set her bag down on the floor, before following Lester and perching on the edge of a small wooden table behind him. 

“Your father told me roughly what he wanted, FIB, damning information, infiltration, the usual. But he didn’t give me details. So what do you know?” He asked, turning to face Reah who shifted uncomfortably. 

“Admittedly not much. I probably know the same as you, apart from the guy I need to get to is called Steve Haines-”

Lester scoffed at the mention of that particular name. 

“Hah, I should’ve guessed really. I have some,er- _ associates _ who are currently undertaking a bit of business for Mr.Haines. With them working for him at the same time, this should fit in nicely..” The man continued, talking most probably to himself as he turned round in his chair and began tapping away at his several computer screens. 

“So you think this is all possible? Infiltrating the FIB of all places? Surely they’ll be expecting something with the information they have on my family?” Reah asked incredulously, as Lester waved a dismissive hand. 

“I’ve done more complex things, don’t worry. Plus, with these guys I know helping and acting as, heh- _ double agents _ , we shall say, I’m pretty sure we could be in well before the five month mark..” 

“And these guys will help, right?” 

Lester gave a short laugh. “Oh, as long as they’re gaining something, they’ll be on board, don’t worry.”

Reah nodded her head slightly, studying Lester as he turned to face her. 

“I assume your living arrangements have been taken care of?” He asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose. 

“Yeah I think so, somewhere up near Rockford Hills, I’ve just gotta pick my car up and I should be okay.” 

“Excellent. I have somebody who can take you to get that. Now if you’d excuse me for a moment, I have to make a couple of calls..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Mike and Frank make an appearance, and Trevor returns in a much larger quantity :)


	3. Chapter 3

Reah swung her legs back and forth in a bored fashion, still perched on top of the wooden table in which she had held her position previously. As Lesters’ nasally tone sounded from the room next door, now slightly more muffled, she had a chance to study the room in much greater detail. Obviously there were your typical cyber-nerd posters and figurines, some on display but most shoved into far corners, collecting dust. This guy was in a wheelchair but he couldn’t even do the bare minimum of housework to keep on top of stuff?

Wrinkling her nose up slightly at the ominous black stains that were creeping down the wall and spreading to the dusty floorboards, she turned her attention more-so to the screens in front of her. 

The largest one was a projector-style flatscreen, and had a surprisingly inconspicuous LifeInvader page loaded up on the screen. There was nothing shady about it, which was weird for what kind of guy she perceived Lester to be. However, the other three screens seemed to confirm previous suspicions; this dude was definitely up to something much shadier than he or her father were letting on. The first screen had some kind of stock market open, and the number in the corner which indicated what she assumed to be Lester’s shares was skyrocketing, increasing with every passing second. Her eyebrows raised in surprise when the second screen had various bank accounts compressed onto one monitor, and by the figures on  _ those _ , this guy definitely wasn’t short on money. So why did he live in such a scummy place?

Before Reah had a chance to investigate the third screen, she was startled by a voice behind her. 

“I’d have guessed you’d be snooping while my back was turned..” Lester said, as she shuffled away from the workspace he had created for himself. She’d hate to get off on the wrong foot with this guy, but as soon as she looked up in attempt to explain herself, she saw a flicker of a smile ghost his face. 

“Don’t worry, a little joke from me, don’t get used to them.” He continued in a rather monotone fashion, wheeling towards his desk and switching screens from LifeInvader to a bland desktop background. “Given who your father, and, heh- _ relations _ are, I figured you’d have some sort of prerogative to look. At who you’re working with.”

“I was just looking around the place in general, not specifically at what you were doing on your..” Reah waved her hand to gesture towards the mound of electronics “.. _ gadgets _ .”

Lester scoffed, before tapping a few keys and a huge screen loaded up on the main monitor. You gasped, as you saw a picture of yourself staring back, along with paragraphs beside it. Some sort of file?

“I’ve been keeping tabs on you too, ever since I knew you were coming over anyway. I too, have some degree of curiosity. Maybe that’s where our similarities start and end..” He smirked, as Reah stared open mouthed. 

“Am I really that easy to get information from?” She gasped, as amusement flickered across his features. 

“No more than everyone else, it’s just a particular talent I possess. Makes getting into the FIB a whole lot easier..” Lester replied nonchalantly, as she furrowed her brows at the man. This was one sketchy guy.

There was a few minutes of silence as Lester began typing away at goodness knows what and Reah scrolled through her phone, sending a brief message to her father to let him know she’d arrived safe. The quiet atmosphere was starting to get a little awkward for Reah, although it didn’t seem to bother Lester. Cautiously, she cleared her throat. 

“Uh, you said you had to make a couple calls earlier?” She pressed, Lester nodded, still not taking his eyes away from the screen. 

“Oh yeah, those guys I was telling you about that work for Mr. Haines at the moment? They’re coming over here real soon. Better to brief them on what’s happening as soon as possible?” He replied, as if three complete strangers weren’t about to walk into a top-secret mission that her life literally depended on. 

“What?!” She hissed. “I don’t even know these guys, I’ve barely been in the city an hour and three psychos are already entering my personal space!”

“Relax, they’re not psychos..” Lester spoke calmly, before hesitating slightly. “Apart from Trevor. He can be a little,  _ temperamental  _ if you get on his bad side, but I’m sure you won’t..” He added quickly as Reah scoffed. 

“Thanks for the reassurance..”

Lester pushed his chair back from his desk, before spinning around and facing her, adjusting his glasses. “There’s Franklin, he’s a good kid, around your age, a little inexperienced but his heart’s in the right place..”

_ Okay, a little better.. _

“And then Michael. Him and I go way back, standard Los Santos living really. Ex-bank robber, fancy house in Rockford Hills, bitch wife that doesn’t love him anymore grown kids that milk him for all he’s worth..” Lester finished, giving a small quirk of his lips in an upwards fashion. 

Reah barely had time to process all the information he’d given her before there was a sharp knock on the door. 

“This’ll be them.” Lester said, as she stared with wide eyes.    
“What?! Fuck-” She cursed, hopping back up to perch on her previous position of the wooden table, attempting to act as casual as possible. 

Not five seconds later, three pairs of shoes could be seen entering the living area from her gaze which was directed firmly at the floor. 

“Uh, gents, this is Reah Genovese..” Lester introduced, sensing her awkwardness. Reah gingerly looked up to be met with three very different sets of eyes. The first were a warm hazel color belonging to an African-American man who looked around your age. His hair was faded on top with patterns down the side of his head, and he was dressed in a black vest that had some sort of symbol on it, paired with dark jeans and glistening white sneakers. 

“Nice to meet ‘chu..” He smiled slightly, giving her a polite nod as she waved back at him. “Hi, I’m Reah..”

The second man, however, caught her by surprise. She’d seen that faded old t-shirt and cargo pants combo not too long ago, and the deep brown eyes with that same damn smirk made her heart rate increase just slightly. 

“Nice to see you again sweetcheeks..” Her growled, rocking on his heels with his hands clasped behind his back. “The name’s Trevor..”

The apparent eagerness in a man so rough round the edges made her smile involuntarily. “Hey again Trevor..”. His smile grew wider as soon as his name left her lips, before her eyes rested on the third man standing in front of her. He was not what she expected at all.

Thick black hair that was combed neatly back contrasted with the light blue of the full suit he was wearing. The fancy black shoes reminded her of those all the men in her family would wear, so she knew Lester wasn’t kidding when he insinuated he had a fair amount of money. Nonetheless, as her eyes travelled back up his profile and past the stubble that dusted his chin, her breath hitched as his icy blue orbs rested on her. 

“I’m Michael, sweetheart..” He smiled at her, stepping forward and taking her hand, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles as Trevor scoffed beside him. 

“Ever the gentleman..” He muttered, but if Michael heard him, he chose not to react. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Michael..” Reah couldn’t help but smile at the man, as he sent her a wink, running a hand over his face as his eyes flickered to Lester. The room was silent for a moment, before Trevor stepped closer, that same smirk on his face. 

“So, you don’t fuck around do you princess? Steve Haines huh?” His deep voice rumbled, as Reah forced herself to look him square in the face. 

“It’s not my choice, I was sent by my father, he needs the information, not me.” She stated, swallowing the lump that had somehow formed in her throat. His eyebrows raised. 

“Your old man, huh? The fuck does he want with Haines?” Trevor asked quizzically, but before you could respond, Lester jumped in. 

“Her  _ old man _ just so happens to be head of the Genovese family, y’know in Liberty City?” Lester directed to the other man, eyeing him disapprovingly. “The Los Santos FIB has a lot of very, shall we say,  _ sensitive _ information on the whole family and their connections that I don’t think they’d appreciate being published.”

Trevor grunted at the information he was told, before turning on his heel and throwing himself on the dusty bed that was wedged in the far corner of the room. 

“So your dad sent you here, instead of doin’ this shit himself?” Franklin asked incredulously, as you nodded your head. 

“I’ve done out of town jobs for him before, but nothing like this.” Reah admitted, shuffling her feet nervously. She suddenly felt very naive in front of all these clearly highly dangerous men. 

“Shit, I ain’t bein’ sexist or nothin’, but I almost feel bad gettin’ you involved, bein’ a woman an’ all, it just don’t feel right..” Franklin continued, looking at Michael for support. Reah turned head head to look at the older man, who merely shrugged. 

“The kid’s got a job to do, but if we’re helpin’ you, you think you’d be up to helpin’ us?” Michael asked, now directly addressing the dark haired woman in front of him. She raised her eyebrows in response. 

“What kind of help?” She asked suspiciously. Before Michael could answer, she heard Trevor pipe up from the corner. 

“Whatever kinda help you’re into, sweetheart..” He shouted, sending her a wink. Reah rolled her eyes as Michael tutted disapprovingly. 

“Ignore him. I mean like, you do this sorta thing back in LC right? So you ain’t opposed to gettin’ your hands dirty when it comes to jobs?” He asked, as she shook her head, folding her arms and becoming increasingly confident at this man’s nervousness to ask. 

“I can handle myself just fine if that’s what you’re asking. Obviously I’ll have to do a bit of shopping for uh, equipment but, I can use what I’ve been given just fine..” She smirked, as Michael’s eyebrows raised. 

“So that’s a yes?” He asked. Reah grinned. 

“Why not, we’re all here to help each other I guess..”

“Woah, you’re sure?” Franklin asked, holding a hand in front of him as if to keep the distance. This guy clearly kept the level-headedness in the trio. 

“C’mon Frank, stop bein’ so cautious all the time. I for one can’t wait to see you in action, sweetcheeks..” Trevor smirked at her, but rather than showing annoyance, she shot him a smile in return. 

“Uh, welcome to the crew then, dawg..” Franklin greeted, arms open in a comical fashion. Reah turned to Lester, who nodded his head. 

“Okay, now that we’re all acquainted, business begins as soon as I figure out a plan of action. However, I can’t do that if you’re all swarming around me..” He grumbled. “Reah, you got the address of where you’re staying?” He asked, as Reah nodded. 

“Okay, Mike, can you take her to her apartment, it’s right up near you..” Lester asked, but she interrupted before there was a response. 

“No don’t worry, I can get a cab, I don’t wanna be a burden..” She said, before Michael shook his head. 

“Honestly it’s no bother, I’m goin’ back up that way, no point in spendin’ money when you don’t have to..” He smiled quickly, as she looked at him hesitantly. 

“Well, thank you, I appreciate it..” 

As soon as the four had been rushed out of Lester’s small bungalow and you had collapsed into the plush leather seat of Michael’s Tailgater, you sighed heavily. 

“Long day so far?” He asked, shutting the door as he climbed into the seat behind you, starting the engine. Reah smiled. 

“Just not used to travelling this far I guess..” 

“Understandable..” He replied quickly, before slipping on a pair of dark sunglasses and pulling away from the sidewalk and out of the dingy street onto a much busier road. The soft hum of the radio played as the pair drove in silence for a couple of minutes. She was never one for an awkward atmosphere, so Reah attempted to restart conversation with the man to the right of her. 

“So uh, Lester mentioned you were retired? Are you not a little young for that?” She asked, studying the way the sunlight cast shadows onto his strong jaw. She heard him give a soft chuckle. 

“Well, I  _ was _ retired, until I ended up owin’ a lotta money to some psycho Mexican gangster, and now I’m definitely much more active than I was..” He explained, as Reah nodded. 

“Madrazo?” She guessed, as he looked at her. 

“How did you know?”

“An old friend of my fathers..” She answered, shaking her head. “He’s definitely got a screw loose though, I know he’s one of the main guys on the West Coast. Lucky guess I suppose..” She smiled, as he nodded. 

“So, your old man is Lucenzo Genovese?”

“You know him?”    
“Nah, I don’t know him, I’ve heard of him though, most people have. I didn’t know he had a daughter though..” He said, as she sighed. 

“Most people don’t, the sons are always at the front, I got two brothers I’m shoved behind even though I do most of the work..” She mumbled, as Michael let out a short laugh.

“Hey, you’re young, you’re beautiful, he probably just wants to keep you protected..” He reasoned, as Reah turned to look at him. This guy, who was old enough to be her dad, and that she’d met not thirty minutes ago had given her one small passing compliment and it had managed to make her cheeks turn pink? God, she needed to get a grip. Quickly turning her head to survey the passing traffic, silence once again hung in the air, but not before Michael gave a proud smirk when he caught the tint in her cheeks as she looked away. He didn’t press the subject, and continued driving. 

Not ten minutes later they arrived at a set of lavish apartments towering above them, as Michael let out a whistle. 

“Woah, these places are nice, only just built ‘em..”

Reah grabbed her bag from the backseat, pulling it onto her knee as she studied her temporary home. 

“In all honesty I didn’t even know where I was staying, my father’s assistants usually sort all this stuff..” She mumbled, embarrassed at the obvious displays of wealth her family used. There was a brief pause, before he switched the engine off and effortlessly lifted the duffel bag from her grasp. 

“C’mon then” He said, exiting the car as she furrowed her brows, quickly mirroring his actions.

“What are you doing?” Reah asked. This guy seemed nice, but she wasn’t sure if she trusted him enough to let him into her apartment unaccompanied, he was still a criminal after all. Michael shot her a grin in response. 

“Now what kinda cab driver would I be if I didn’t help you with your bags?” He replied, tone laced with humour. Reah couldn’t help but smile, as she shook her head playfully. 

“Well, thanks..”

She didn’t fancy an awkward elevator ride with a near stranger, and so began to climb the elegant birch stairs, glass panels either side. The apartment was only the third floor, it wasn’t that much further. 

“What, you tryna’ kill an old man?” She heard Michael ask from behind, slinging the bag over his shoulder and following her slowly. 

“And there’s me thinking you’re some big bad criminal” She teased, as he clicked his tongue. This guy was definitely something, but he was far more interesting than anybody else she’d worked with so far. 

On reaching the third floor, stopping outside a heavy looking oak door, Michael dropped the bag carefully at the entrance, stepping back to gain some more distance between the pair.

“So uh, this is you..” He said, as she smiled at how awkward he’d now become. Evidently he didn’t do these polite bag drop-offs very often. 

“It is..” She replied, eyebrow raised as she punched in the code written on the sheet of paper she was given. The small light on the door handle flickered green, as she pushed the handle down and gingerly pushed the door open, before reaching behind her and picking up the bag the older man had dropped down for her. 

“Look, uh, you better take my number since we’re helpin’ each other out now..” He smiled nervously, before glancing up at her. Oh, this guy really meant business? She dug her phone from her back pocket, before unlocking it and bringing up a fresh contact, handing the iFruit to Michael, who quickly typed his number and handed her the device back. She smiled, pocketing the phone once more. 

“Listen, thank you Michael, I’m sorry you got stuck having to bring me here..” Reah apologised once more, as he waved his hand dismissively. 

“Ach, don’t worry about it, I ain’t got nothing else to do, plus you don’t seem like an asshole like most of the guys I work with..” He grinned, as she nodded. “I’ll take that as a compliment then.”

“Text me if anything comes up..” She finished, before giving one last glance and wave at the older man, before entering her apartment. Michael laughed to himself as the door clicked shut, shoving his hands in his pockets and making his way back down to the parking lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's my favourite boy! I've had like, 4 different people leave kudos in the past day when I've only written two chapters, which is great, thank you! Anyway, there was another *slightly* longer one posted. I'm not sure how often I'll update this fic but I'll attempt to keep it as consistent as possible :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reah gets to know who she's working with a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in between chapters! I've not got an excuse. I'm just extremely lazy when it comes to writing, so I apologise. Thank you for your kudos and lovely comments though. This chapter hasn't got much purpose other than to show a bit more interaction between the four main characters; a filler chapter of some sorts. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

It must have been later than usual when Reah woke up the next morning, as the steady buzz of Los Santos traffic could be heard through the slightly open window. Her eyes opened, ever so slowly, to adjust to the brightness obscuring her vision for only a few moments. Her joints let out a satisfying cracking sound as the stretched languidly across the large bed placed in the middle of a rather obnoxiously decorated room. The glass windows were huge, floor to ceiling, with expensive off-white curtains, which, admittedly, complemented the brilliant white paint exquisitely. A huge birch wardrobe and chest of drawers were stood imposingly at the other side of the bedroom, as she sighed and looked down at her suitcase, which had clothes spilling out of the open top from a late-night rummage for her sleepwear in the dark last night. 

Reah turned and studied herself in the mirror, which also ridiculously over the top, but the, with her father figure heading the whole operation, what did she expect?

Her dark locks stuck up in all directions, her curls even more untameable than ever, with dark circles under her eyes from mascara that had not been wiped in the desperation to sink her head to the-rather comfortable-pillows a few hours ago. God, she looked rough. 

After contemplating laying in bed for the rest of the day, then deciding she should probably pick up her car and do something productive, Reah slowly dragged her feet out of bed, slightly shivering at the change of climate from under the thick duvet, and into the ornate bathroom. Her soft feet padded against the slate tiles, making hardly any sounds, before she slipped into a rather large crystal box shower, starting the powerful water jets. 

It was around 15 minutes later she emerged from the steam covered doors, grabbing the nearest towel and wrapping it around her frame as she headed back to her adjoining bedroom. 

_ I suppose if I’m staying here for 5 months at least I might as well unpack _ , she thought, heaving her suitcase on top of the bed and pulling out articles of clothing, sorting them into what could be folded and what had to hang in the large wardrobe. It didn’t take her as long as she’d initially thought it would, and once she’d finished, her body was completely dry and her hair had gone from ‘dripping’ to ‘damp’. Pulling out her phone, the lock screen flashed up automatically, displaying the time.  _ 10:47. And the traffic was still pulsing outside? Did it ever quieten down? _

Swiping right, her phone unlocked and settled on her contacts, which was clearly the last thing she’d used it for last night. It settled on the name ‘Michael DS’, with a phone number below. Reah chewed the inside of her cheek momentarily, before typing a text to her new... _ colleague _ ? She wasn’t sure what to call the men she’d met yesterday. 

_ YOU: Does LS traffic ever stop? Or am I doomed to poor nights sleep for the next 5 months? :) _

She regretted the smiley face as soon as she’d hit the button to send the message, but it was too late. I suppose it didn’t bother him, as no more than 5 minutes later, her phone chimed, indicating she’d gotten her reply. Wiggling into her denim jeans and hastily buttoning the top, she skipped towards the desk where the device was placed, smiling at the screen.

_ Michael DS: nah, you get used to it, couple of mnths u should be fine. You doing much 2day? _

Her eyebrows raised slightly. They were moving in on the FIB already? She knew Lester was pretty good, but he didn’t realise he was that good. 

_ YOU: Nothing interesting, Lester got something on the FIB already? _

_ Michael DS: no hes not that good. Was going to hang out with T n frank, wnt to come along? We dont bite, at least me n frank dont. _

Reah smiled to herself. These guys seemed alright, and if they were risking their lives for each other in the coming months, they might as well get acquainted a little better.

_ YOU: As long as I’m not interrupting anything, boy’s time and all that. I tagged along with my brothers for long enough to know when I’m in the way. _

_ Michael DS: dnt be silly. Pick u up at 12:30? _

_ YOU: See you then. I’ll wait in the parking lot. _

Reah smiled further, throwing on a loose fitting black tee. She wouldn’t have to try too hard, these guys seemed pretty laid back, and from the two interactions with Trevor, she guessed the guy definitely wasn’t too bothered about his own appearance. Setting her phone down, she entered the bathroom in attempt to tame the slightly wet birds nest that resided on top of her head. 

-

No sooner had she stepped outside into the scorching sunshine, something she wasn’t entirely used to living in Liberty City, the tell-tale purr of an expensive engine filled the air, and the shiny black Tailgater swung round the corner and into the parking lot. She smiled at Michael, who gave her a wave from the drivers’ seat, and it seemed she was the last to be collected, as when she slid into the backseat, Trevor was smirking at her, eyes definitely not trained to hers, but rather staring shamelessly down the fairly low neck of the black tee she donned, the slight bit of cleavage revealed to his eyes. 

“Afternoon, sweetheart..” He growled, as Reah felt her cheeks getting hot. 

“Hi Trevor..” She greeted politely, before turning away to fasten her seatbelt. Trevor could sense her obvious blush, as he chuckled to himself, directing his attention to Franklin, who had turned in the passenger's seat. 

“What’s up..” he greeted with a slight incline of his head, holding out a fist as you bumped it automatically. He smiled at the contact. “Finally, took these two old dudes at least two times to greet their homies..” 

“Less of the old, huh Frank?” Michael warned, but his tone was laced with amusement as he winked at Reah in the rearview mirror, before slipping a pair of sunglasses on. As soon as the heat had left her cheeks from Trevor’s antics, it had returned via the other man who pulled quickly away from the apartment. 

“So, where we headin’ Mikey?” Trevor asked, leaning forward in his seat slightly, before turning to look at you. “We gotta show our guest the best Los Santos has to offer!” His arms spread in a comical fashion, as she smiled at his bravado. 

“I’m thinkin’ we start at your place, we can always get a cab if we wanna move around”

Reah looked at Trevor quizzically. “Your place? As in your house?”

If Trevor’s hygiene and clothing choice reflected on how he lived, she was pretty sure she didn’t want to spend an entire afternoon there. 

He shook his head. “Fuck no, I don’t live in this shithole..” He replied, as she mentally breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I recently uh-acquired a strip club, Vanilla Unicorn. It’s not far from here and it means free booze, so what’s not to like..” He grinned, somewhat manically. 

“You had me at ‘free booze’..”

Another bark of laughter from Trevor, as he studied the woman next to him. “A woman after my own heart..”

Reah smiled at him, before glancing upwards to see Michael studying their interaction, eyes flickering from the road ahead to his rearview mirror. She could see the movement of those icy blue orbs even behind the tinted metal that shielded them from view, but as soon as they made eye contact, he shifted uncomfortably and fixed his gaze further ahead. 

Trevor was right, the strip club really wasn’t far away, as within ten minutes, Michael was pulling into the parking lot of a fairly run down building, and the four hopped out. Allowing herself to breathe in the fresh air before entering the establishment, she cast her eyes to Trevor, who was marching ahead, slinging an arm round Franklin’s shoulder as the younger man shifted away slightly. 

It wasn’t until she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder that she realised Michael had been walking beside her. 

“Look,  Trevor can get a little bit, _handsy_ , when he’s had a couple drinks..” He murmured, as his soft breath tickled the shell of her ear. “If you decide you wanna go home, then just let me know and I’ll take you. If you last longer than I think you will, I’ll call you a cab. No pressure..” He drew away from her, as he smiled impishly. In response, Reah shook her head. 

“Thanks Mike, but from where I’m from, I’ve endured a lot worse than a drunk trying to grab me..” 

He held his hands up in mock surrender. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you..”

The four of them, well, rather the three of them were greeted by a large man dressed in all balck at the door. He donned sunglasses, similar to Michael’s, and a black polo, grinning at the en in front as they entered. 

“Hey Boss, good to see you..” He nodded at Trevor, who gave a mock salute in return. “Mike, Frank!”

“What’s crackin’” Franklin nodded at the guy, giving him a quick fist-bump, and Michael nodded towards him. “Hey Sam..”

The bouncer, Sam most likely, nodded politely in Reah’s direction. If he was surprised by the presence of a woman entering the club, he didn’t show it, as she offered a smile in return. 

As soon as the door swung shut behind her, she felt the heavy music pounding in her chest, hammering and almost forcing her heart to beat to the rhythm of Mis-Teeq number she couldn’t quite place the name of. The whole place was much more dimly lit with various neon signs around her, the carpet reminding her of her grandmother's house. 

She followed Michael, as they emerged into a much more open space. A bar was situated to her left, a group crowded in front of it, whereas what she presumed to be the main stage was straight ahead, a barely-clothed woman moving up and down a large silver pole. Much to her dismay, from scouting the building pretty quickly, she was the only woman here who wasn’t working. She almost felt over-dressed as she studied the scantily dressed females who were strutting round on ridiculously high heels. 

Trevor pointed her, Mike and Franklin in the direction of a concealed booth, before heading to the bar for this ‘free booze’ he’d promised. Reah slid onto the plush seat, closely followed by Michael as Franklin parked himself opposite. She was acutely aware of how close the older man was to her, and from her position, she could smell his expensive cologne, narrowly avoiding the temptation to breathe in the spicy scent. 

“So..” Franklin started, breaking the brief silence between them. “This is what you do for a livin’?” He asked, his statement directed at the woman sitting opposite him. She composed herself, leaning further back into the surprisingly comfortable leather.

“Most of the time I just sit at home not doing anything, my father doesn’t trust me with a great deal..” Reah replied, a certain degree of bitterness lacing her tone. Franklin raised his eyebrows in response, as she sighed. “I mean, he doesn’t trust me running the family  _ business,  _ as he calls it, my brothers take care of that, but he’s happy to send me halfway across the country for months at a time to do his dirty work..”

Reah recalled all the times she’d asked her father to be more involved, to which he’d simply replied he needed no more ‘interference’ with his accounts, otherwise the system in which he worked would just become over-complicated. 

“You’re the only girl?” Michael asked, as she gave him a sideways glance. 

“Yeah, I’ve got two brothers, they’re both younger; you could probably tell, they’ve got about three brain cells between them..” Reah mumbled the last part, but it was evident they’d both heard her when Franklin gave a snort and Michael a soft chuckle. 

“Maybe he just wants to protect you, I know I’m much harder on my daughter than I am with my son, and she's two years older than him..” Michael said. The kind of large chunk of information about him being married with kids had obviously slipped Reah’s mind, as she felt a pull in her lower abdomen, which she quashed hastily. 

“Protect me? By sending me away to infiltrate a multi-million, no, probably  _ billion  _ dollar company with a load of people I’ve never met?” She asked, raising a delicate eyebrow at the older man’s admission. He looked at her briefly, before shrugging and casting his glance downwards to the table. “Yeah, you got me there, I guess..”

“Why don’t he want you near his money, dawg? Shit, you seem smarter than all three of us put together-” Franklin said, wide-eyed with curiosity. Reah chuckled as Michael flipped him off. 

“He’s just sexist. I know he wanted an heir to his wealth, preferably male and not female. When I was born, I knew my mother didn’t want anymore children, but he kept pushing because he needed a man to take over what he’d started. He was so happy when he got twin boys, and ever since then, I’ve been pushed out of the picture really..” Reah admitted, watching as Franklin’s brows furrowed. 

“Man, I know it feels like, I gotta live with my weird-ass aunt and she don’t want me anywhere near her, even though I own half the damn house! Shit, I can’t wait to get the fuck outta there..” He muttered. 

“Crazy aunt?” Michael laughed, piping up again. “Try living with a wife that hates you and kids that don;t want nothin’ to do with you! Those little fuckers take all your money and you don’t even get a ‘thanks’ in return, I don’t know wh-”

“Yeah yeah, we get it Mikey!” The booming voice of Trevor cut him off, as he returned with a tray full of about sixteen small glasses each brimming with a dark brown liquid. “Now’s not the time to be depressed, we’re gettin’ our drink on so we can forget about all that shit!” He grinned, placing the tray down, volumes of liquid sloshing everywhere. 

“What’s that?” Reah asked, pointing to the drinks as Trevor slid in beside Franklin, grabbing a small glass for himself. 

“Who cares? It’s alcohol, it’s free, what more do you want?” He replied, sending her a wink before downing the liquid and forcefully placing the empty holder on the wooden table. She looked at Michael and Franklin, but they just shrugged. Reah returned the non-committal look, before taking a shot glass and knocking back the liquid it contained. As she set the glass down, a series of violent coughs left her body, as she spluttered at the burning sensation taking over her throat. 

“That’s disgusting!” She exclaimed, as the coughing finally subsided. Trevor laughed, eyeing her with a huge grin. 

“ _ That  _ is forty-five percent alcohol, sweetcheeks. It’s  _ real  _ strong”

She looked at Michael and Trevor. Their faces contorted with disgust as they swallowed, but quickly recovered, reaching for another glass; they were infinitely more used to drinking with Trevor Phillips. 

“It’s gonna get me pretty drunk then?” She questioned, as the balding man’s eyes flashed dangerously. 

“Three more of these and you’ll be on your back..” He said solemnly, another wink in her direction before swallowing his second shot. Studying the three men before her, and then the liquid on the tray, she shrugged. If this was her life for the next five months, she may as well enjoy it. 

-

Four shots and two large whiskey’s later (on Michael’s request), Reah was feeling, to put it mildly, pretty fucked. The men she were with, however, were in a no better state, as the foursome laughed loudly, slurring their words and shouting over the heavy pulsing of the music. At some point, Michael’s arm had found its way round her shoulder, and in her intoxicated state, she leaned into him, taking another large gulp from the glass tumbler. 

“Woah, slow down girly, we don’t need you passing out on us!” Trevor slurred, making a display of taking Reah’s glass from underneath her as she pouted. 

“I can handle my alcohol fine thank you, Mister Phillips..” She replied, her tone equally as unrecognisable, and he leaned across the table, the same predatory smirk gracing his sharp features once more. 

“Hmm, call me that again, makes me feel some type of way from a pretty lady..” He flirted, completely oblivious to the other two sitting with him. She sent him a dramatic wink, as Michael’s squeezed her shoulder slightly. 

“I think you should help me get drinks in Reah, before this one tries anythin’..” He smirked, hoisting her up as she swayed a little at the sudden movement. Trevor glared angrily at his friend, as the pair made their way over to the now overly-crowded bar. Even in her drunken state, she was aware of Michael’s large hand placed over her back, as the same stirring feeling occurred in her stomach once more. 

Slipping through a few people, they reached the wooden counter, waiting for the woman who was pouring what looked to be acidic measures of vodka into a plastic cup. Neither spoke for a minute, until his warm breath tickled the shell of her ear, just like it had done earlier. 

“Careful, I think Trevor’s taken a likin’ to you..” He mumbled, a hint of amusement in his low voice. Reah giggled, leaning into his sturdy frame. “Don’t be stupid he’s nice..”

At this, she heard Michael tut, running a hand of his stubbled chin. 

“What?” She pressed, as he stared ahead. 

“Nothin’, I’m just sayin’ be careful, that’s all..”

“About what? Trevor’s fine..”

“He’s just a little unpredictable, that’s all..” He replied, still staring ahead. 

“He’s not going to hurt me!” Reah slurred, albeit quite defiantly. 

“I’m not sayin’ he would, he just...he’s not the type of guy you’d wanna hook up with..”

At this, Reah shot him an angry glare. “What, and you think just because he’s being nice to me I’d wanna hook up with him? What do you think I am?!”

He huffed, clearly frustrated. “I didn’t mean it like that, I ain’t having this conversation right now..” 

Reah jabbed him in the chest as they both swayed on their feet. “Well I am! And anyway, what do you know about who I would and wouldn’t want to sleep with. I’ve known you for just over twenty-four hours!”

“Because I just do. Trevor ain’t gonna treat you right. Someone who’s gonna take care of you and not fuck off the first sign of daylight!” He said, finally staring at her, his blue eyes darkening considerably. 

“What, and you would?” Reah asked, finally realising just how close they’d gotten while arguing, that familiar spicy scent filling her nostrils. Michael looked away, muttering something under his breath, as she smacked his shoulder. 

“Well?!”

Reah heard him breathe in deeply, but before she had a chance to press him further, she felt his soft lips against her own, and every coherent thought flew out of her head. 


End file.
